


The Field That We Met

by Jick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Familiars, Gen, M/M, Magical World, Talking Pokemon, The World of Pokemon In A New Light, War, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jick/pseuds/Jick
Summary: A hundred years had passed since the Tyrant King Charizard was sealed thus leading to corrupt Pokemon to run amok in the land of Galar. The people of the land learned to tame these creatures through the way of summoning contracts and thus a calmful era of harmony between Pokemon and humans came to pass. But many have noticed that time has not progressed and the people within the barrier have not aged.Raihan, an aspiring Pokemon Shepard, along with his classmates are students of Headmaster Mustard's school of Magical Artes and Pokemon Summoning. There he holds his title of #1 Shepard with an iron fist and none have dared to challenge him. That is until one day Rose, the King of Galar's head knight, enrolls one of his own pupils in the school. A boy that goes by the name of Dande suddenly turns Raihan's world upside down and not for the better.As days continue on, Raihan begins to untangle the past and the truth revealed of what happened one hundred years ago. But will it be enough to bring the land of Galar to peace or will Dande be his demise?
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Rurina | Nessa/Sonia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	1. Prologue

** The Field That We Met  **

“Hurry Hop! We need to get out of here!” a voice cried out frantically.

Sparks swept in the wind and intense heat surrounded two boys as they ran through a flame engulfed woods. Deep maroon cloaks embroidered with a muted orange winged creature covered their bodies as ash dusted their violet hair. Their caramel skin coated with thick soot; tunic and stockings singed at the fray. The smaller one, Hop, began to grow further in distance till the other was no longer within sight and instantly a sensation of dread began to stir within him.

“Wait up, Leon!” the younger boy shouted breathlessly as his voice was swallowed by the crackling of kindled branches. His throat stung from the unrelenting blaze around him as he choked from smoke inhalation.

Not fully mindful of his surroundings, Hop toppled over foley and crashed to the ground as the flames grew more violent around him towering over him like a wall. He dared not to move as a ring of fire began to snake around him trapping him like a predator cornering it's spoil. Frozen in fear he only managed to yell.

“LEE!”

As if by a prayer, a boy sprang into the flames and scooped up Hop with one swift motion drawing him into his chest and tumbling them out of the burning snare. Their momentum was stopped by the trunk of a yet unburned tree as the elder boy grunted with discomfort. Hop then quickly pushed himself out of his savior’s arms as tears welled in his eyes.

“Leon!” he cried, shaking the body underneath desperately as tears trickled down his cheeks.

Leon sluggishly groaned as he recollected himself. His dulled gold eyes fluttered open as he managed to sit up in an upright position, cradling his throbbing head into a hand. Hop’s voice muffled in the background and a high pitch whistle reverberated in his blood pounding ears. His vision fixed on the smaller boy’s face.

“Hop,” he muttered groggily.

Hop removed his vice grip on Leon's cloak and took a breath at the sound of his name.

_Good. He's alive._

A branch falling near them as startled him into panic as he dove into Leon's lap. Adrenaline shot into the older boy's bloodstream as he scurried to his feet clutching Hop’s wrist into his hand and began to sprint once again.

Leon wasn’t sure how long they’ve been running at this point, but he knew they couldn’t stop now. Behind them, he knew something was right behind them but he wasn't quite sure what. All he knew was that he dared not to be captured by it.

The two eventually discovered a giant field to find refuge. Tallgrass and dandelions both in yellow and white coloring swayed softly in the breeze as if not to be disturbed. Massive boulders were scattered and remained uninterrupted by the chaos behind them. It was as if the fields themselves were left purposely untouched and prepared for their arrival. 

Leon, still gripping a now drained Hop, hauled him in one last effort to safety.

“Just a little farther Hop,” he said wearily, optimism in his tone.

As they ventured into the clearing, Hop's body began to sink closer to the surface as his feet dragged underneath. Leon stopped their tracks and shifted his attention to him. Rose flushed on young boy's cheeks as the golden honey color in his half-lidded eyes hazed. Leon touched their foreheads together only to be alarmed at the fever that radiated from it. Hop, on the other hand, began to pant heavily and with each exhale a wheeze accompanied.

"You alright there, bud?" Leon asked with a faltering voice.

Hop, in his zombie trance, noded. Leon's blood chilled draining his face of any color as his body trembled with apprehension. He attempted at a cheerful smile and steadied his trembling hands on his brother's shoulder— he wasn't sure if it was to keep Hop together or himself. Covering his distress was difficult. Trying to be strong for both of them was even more so when all he wanted to do was curl into a ball and wake up from this hellish nightmare. His last memory (before the flames consumed his home) was his mother telling him to be brave as she pushed them both into a secret corridor. However, brave was the last thing he felt at this moment. Everything that he knew and was had ended and anarchy filled the rift. It was happening all so fast with no evidence that it was stopping anytime soon.

It terrified him.

"Lee..." Hop rasped, barely a whisper. "I'm tired."

He gazed at Leon with vacant eyes as they threatened to close at any given moment. Leon bit his lower lip trying his best to hold back a choked sob as he steadied Hop's bobbing head into his hand. He tried his best to steel his nerves and took a deep breath.

"I promise Hopscotch, once we get to the end of this field we can take a break. Look, I'll even carry you the rest of the way."

Leon wasn't sure if Hop nodded in agreement because he understood what he said, or if it was just pure instinct at this point, but he used the remainder of Hop's willpower to hoist him over his shoulders as he piggybacked him to the end of the field.

In the distant skies, two creatures were fighting in midflight. One was an ebony black-winged dragonesque creature with neon blue accents around it's body. The blue shimmered brightly with a red background. The other, a creature of alternating deep red and blue shades blended into symmetrical shapes. It's appearance reminded Leon of the shapes in an alchemic book that he once read in the study at home.

Leon watched as the black-winged creature spluttered blue fire in attempts of losing the other, but the latter retaliated with a beam of energy shooting from its chest and the two attacks collided into a raw kinetic force. Energy swelled in the center of the impact and exploded, shaking the air and causing the field that the brothers were in to shudder from the aftershocks.

"Father!" Leon cried out.

After those words left his mouth, his stomach sank at the sight before him. Beyond his and Hop's escape, there was a cliff with a drop that would mean certain death if one was not careful. He tiptoed to the edge, peering over it to see if it was some type of illusion taking deep breaths to calm himself as he felt the anxiety rise. His leather shoe nudged a pebble off the ridge as it plummeted to the abyss of trees below. 

A cold sweat escaped Leon's brow even with the flames slowly approaching. He stifled a gulp as tears filled his eyes and hopelessness consumed his thoughts.

"What do I do now? Mother? Father?" he sobbed from his chest as he looked back to the fight in the distance.

The sound of clanging behind Leon made him turn back to the field as soldiers in metal armor surrounded him and Hop. He managed to hush the rest of his tears as he placed Hop on the ground and drew him behind him. Hop, still dazed, automatically gripped onto Leon's cloak and made sure to stay hidden.

A soldier slowly approached, pointing a corseque polearm towards the two brothers.

"Halt! By the order of the King of Galar, you are both to be eliminated for treason," the knight declared as he inched closer.

The other knights followed suit and began to block off any means of escape the brothers had, lifting their weapons like a snake baring it's fangs. Leon's knees buckled underneath him as the knights were a few feet from capturing them both.

At that moment, two instances happened simultaneously.

First, an image of a pair flashed in his vision: a man and a woman. Hop was standing among them and they were all smiling at him. The picture-perfect scenery of his family standing under the gazebo at their home. Behind the man, an orange dragonesque creature stood bearing it's deep blue eyes into Leon's. Second, a pang shot to his heart and a fire ignited within his being that it felt to be burning his flesh. He clutched his chest in response and hissed with discomfort collapsing to a knee. Hop held close as the knights lowered their weapons unsure what was happening. Leon began to salivate as he tried to catch his breath digging his nails into the ground. A voice began to whisper to him.

_Summon me and I will dispose of them._

He took a deep breath and focused on the knights, ignoring the pain within him.

"Stay back!" he roared savagely, extending his free hand in a swiping motion.

The raw tension in his vocal cords surprised not only himself but Hop and the knights as well. A fire then expelled from his hand and an unknown powerful gale knocked the knights into the atmosphere flinging them in multiple directions. The flame then carved a path dividing them onto two sides of itself. Leon, shaky as to what happened, turned to look at Hop who was now wide-eyed and fully alert. He raised a hand and the younger flinched as a reaction afraid that he too would be tossed into the air.

Leon frowned.

"I have to keep this power under control," he thought quietly to himself. 

He settled to just patting Hop's head who leaned into his brother's touch reluctantly at first, but it was enough to lift his spirit ever so slightly as he smiled with relief. 

"If the king's royal guard is after us," he thought wearily himself, "then that means that there are others after us too."

He stopped his hand and looked at Hop with a sad, soulful gaze but a determined smile. He carefully removed his cloak and wrapped it around Hop making it appear that the younger boy was a lot larger than he was due to the double layers.

"Hop," Leon began to say as he tied a taut bow at the neck, "I need you to listen to me. Whatever happens, don't take this off. I'm going to put a spell on it so it can protect you."

He lifted Hop's chin to make sure he realized the severity of his odd request. The younger boy responded with a scrunched face and knitted eyebrows at his brother's actions but nodded in understanding. Leon then ruffled his brother's hair causing him to protest with playful jabs and wonton fits of laughter.

_Good at least he's safe._

Leon looped the bow again just in case.

As the fire began to settle, the hair on Leon's neck stood erect as he pulled Hop into his body. From the flank, a catlike creature leaped into the air with a powerful jump and aimed it's sharpened claws at them. Leon instinctively turned his back to the creature as it swiped it's massive paw launching them both across the field at incredible speed. They crashed into a nearby boulder which crumbled upon impact splitting itself down the middle. As the dust began to settle a voice called out.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you're smarter than you look, boy. Even put a barrier around you in time. Not bad considering you're probably at your limit," the voice said playfully.

Leon groaned in pain, his muscles sore from the impact. Around him, the barrier diminished into dust as Hop laid unconscious beneath him. He winced in pain as he sat up holding his ribs. He was sure at least two were broken as he used the remainder of his strength to push himself off the ground and cradled Hop into his arms. In front of him, the creature that attacked took an offensive stance, gazing at them with hauntingly rusty orange eyes. It's offwhite and black color scheme met in the middle as a beard protruded from it's face. Leon recalled from his memory that this particular being is called a Perrserker.

But why was it here? Why was it attacking them?

"Color me impressed, if I do say so myself." Petty amusement oozing from the voice.

There was an opening where the fire grew dim, and from there Leon noticed a woman walking towards them. Her long dirty blonde hair reached the small of her back and half-lidded piercing green emerald eyes gazed sharply at them. She wore a vibrant red dress that fell to her knees as a dull white cloak wrapped loosely around her. A black leather choker wrapped tightly around her neck with a single green gemstone encased inside. The choker then branched down past her breasts and appeared to mesh within her skin. 

The woman hummed softly to herself as she continued to walk forward, her heels hardly touching the ground. Although her song was somewhat elicited her expression told nothing of delight.

She stopped several feet in front of Leon keeping her feet shoulder-width apart and a hand on a hip. Octagon bangles jangled on her wrist as the symbol of what looked like an upside-down, inverted y was burned on the back of her hand. Leon's eyes widened.

"You're...you're a witch!" he gulped.

She gave an almost genuine twisted grin.

"Very good," she said wickedly. She delicately lifted her free hand and pointed at Leon. "Now, be a good boy and come with me."

Leon sidestepped and pain immediately jolted his entire body causing him to drop Hop beside him and collapse to his hands and knees. His vision tunneled as he took deep labored breaths. The woman clicked her tongue in pity.

"Don't make this harder for me. I was ordered to keep you alive."

Leon only growled, looking up from the ground to see that the woman was now standing directly in front of him. She towered over him with leering eyes and a malicious scowl. She knelt and picked up him by the scruff of his collar as he did little to resist. His body was in too much pain that even the slightest inhale almost made him faint. She tsked her tongue and frowned.

"Aw, what happened? Did my master's new toy already break?" she cooed in a sickly sweet tone.

A satisfied hum escaped her throat as Leon managed to lift a hand to her wrist without passing out. Once again the voice from earlier whispered in his ear.

_Do you want me to dispose of her?_

A dull buzzing sensation entered the back of his skull and the pain from earlier faded momentarily. Leon clasped his hand tightly around the woman's wrist as she screamed in excruciating pain; the sound of hot air escaped their hands. She released him immediately as the mark of an indignant handprint was left behind. Leon reflexively landed on his feet not even feeling the injuries moments earlier, scooping Hop into his arms in one last attempt to escape. 

The woman shrieked inhumanely as the smell of burning skin filled her nostrils. Her eyes went wild as the gem on her choker began to shimmer and the sigil on her other hand began to radiate. She bared her teeth and huffed. 

"Perserker, after them!" she screeched ripping of the blister that formed on her wrist without even a flinch. 

Perserker snarled in response and gave pursuit.

Leon's lungs threatened to burst right out of his chest as he closed in on the edge of the cliff. Behind him, he heard the rabid snarls of the cat familiar not too far behind.

"Almost there!" he thought hopefully.

As he neared the edge, a sudden weight crashed into him as he was tackled into the ground head first and Hop flew out of his arms. Everything felt like it was in slow motion as Leon's eyes shrank and his heart dropped when he watched his brother fall over the cliff and into the unknown abyss below. The last image was the emblem of his family's crest falling with him.

"HOP!" he screamed.

A force swelled around him and the Perserker's eyes rolled in white slates as it collapsed to the ground motionless. Leon shoved the cat off him and stood to prepare himself to jump off the cliff as well when an overwhelming sense of fatigue swept over him. His vision darkened and the world began to spin as he fell to the ground completely unconscious.

In the distance, the woman held an outstretched hand as the mark shifted into an ominous black coloring. Beside her, another creature stood with it's eyes glowing a bright white. It's cream-colored body was smooth and snakelike as it's red and blue tail coiled. It's eyes returned to their natural burning red color as it bowed it's head gracefully. 

"Very good Milotic," the woman purred as she petted her familiar.

The tender creature mewed in response then vanished within the air seeing that it's job was complete. The mark on the woman's hand then dimmed as did the gemstone within her choker. She walked over to the boy seething with pent up frustration. She hissed at his presence using her feet to roll over his nearly lifeless body in disgust. She knelt and brought two fingers to the boy's neck.

"Well, he's still alive," she mused out loud. She then peered over the edge and scowled. "Although... _he_ will not be happy that the other one is dead though." 

She waved her hand in the air and the boy's body began to levitate, but the person did not stir. She smiled victoriously and looked up at the sky.

"Well then..." she hummed, "powerful and noble Lord Charizard. Your kingdom has fallen and your loved ones are now gone. It won't be long till Eternatus destroy you. Tell me then, what will you do now that everything you have is now gone?"

In the far off distance, the two creatures continued their fight undisturbed by the events below. The ebony creature made a beeline upwards and the other followed suit, preparing another attack from it's chest once again. Rolls of dark thunder clouds engulfed them covering any vision that the woman had on them, but she already knew the outcome before it even happened. She carried the young boy in her arms and walked away from the field.

In the distant sky, where the stormclouds brewed, two silhouettes flashed within the clouds as lightning struck. One's life within the other hand.

This is where it all began.

And this is where it will all end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I wanted to write this portion down and upload it. I kinda had this AU simmering in my head. I promise you, the summary does not do what my ultimate goal is justice. I didn't want to put too much info on there, but this is something I really wanted to get out on paper and for those to enjoy. I'm not quite sure how often I'll be updating, but I do have a folder with chapter notes in there. Hopefully, this will be a consistent thing that I can be working on. I look forward to the community response and thank you for your time.
> 
> Few things to note. Leon is 16 here and Hop is around 10 - 11.


	2. Chapter 1

Opal stares outside her window, hands firmly holding onto her cane umbrella. Her icy steel-blue eyes look beyond the trees with deep interest. Within them she sees tiny pink creatures playing amongst the brushes. Their large dewy eyes glistening from the flittering sunlight behind the leaves. She smiles.

"You know, Mr. Rose," she hums cheerily.

She turns around to look at the two people in her office. One was a grown man with side slicked hair and patchy facial hair. He twirls a loose lock around his pointer finger cheerily, completely unaware that Opal was watching him. The other appeared to be a child. She thought it was odd that they were draped in such an outlandish suit of armor and the headpiece was a peculiar shape. Reminds her of a dragon. She continues. "It is said that fairy Pokemon are the most in tune with nature. Some may say they're guardians to the forest. Do you believe that?"

Rose releases his hair and makes a sound equivalent to surprise realizing that she was speaking him. He clears his throat and shifts his weight on the loveseat as Opal glides calmly across the room and sits in the regal armchair next to him. He watches her daintily grab a porcelain cup of what he assumes was tea and smiles as she hungrily takes a sip.

"Well, I do find it hard to believe," Rose starts with a chuckle. He crosses his legs as Opal places the cup back on the table, raising an eyebrow quizically as if to say _'please enlighten me'_. He proceeds. "Considering everyone knows that grass Pokemon tend to be far superior in the forest it does seem like a wild rumor the children would tell, but then again..." 

He glances around the office with shifty eyes. He couldn't help but feel jittery in the room as if someone was watching him. Large painted portraits of an old man were hung ceremoniously as marble busts of Opal occupied the space underneath each one. Their eyes ominously bearing in his direction. He leans forward unaware of his actions and whispers.

"Between you and me. I feel like fairy Pokemon, in general, are one of the scariest types of them all. Scares the living hell out of me."

Opal blinks in bemusement stifling a chuckle as the two return to an upright seated position.

"My, my. Who would have thought that the Great Rose would be afraid of such an insignificant thing as a fairy?" she teases with pursed lips.

Rose scratches the back of his head sheepishly and shrugs. The two then share a heartfelt laugh and the room begins to radiate as fairy Pokemon rush to the window to inspect the commotion. 

Rose then feels a tug on his sleeve and looks at the child as does Opal. 

"Hmm? Yes? What is it Dande?" he asks, placing a hand on their headpiece.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Sir, but I believe there are more pressing matters to attend to?" They speak in an almost annoyed monotone pattern. 

"What a proper child," Opal thinks quietly to herself, settling her cane upon her lap smiling. "Cheeky though." She adds as an afterthought. 

Rose clears his throat for the umpteenth time and shifts his leg.

"Ah yes. You are right my star pupil," he practically sings, slapping his thigh enthusiastically. "And this is why you are here with me. What would I do without you?"

Rose's praise towards his pupil was genuine Opal notes as she observes them. Although through the minor interactions between the two, she would have thought that it was the child that was the adult in this relationship. The way they presented themselves and almost demanded the attention in the room without saying much was something to behold — and from an adolescent nonetheless. 

But she can't recall Rose ever having an intimate relationship with anyone, so where in the world did he obtain this child? She ponders silently taking into consideration that after the sealing of King Charizard, many children were orphaned and hid from society practically feral beast in the forest amongst the Pokemon. The possibility that he discovered and bred them to be his successor is plausible, but she couldn't help but sense that this person was familiar.

"So regarding the enrollment for Dande," Rose drawls, snapping Opal out of her train of thought. He twirls the same piece of hair from earlier in his pointer finger.

With her smile never faltering, Opal clasps her hands together neatly and places them over her cane.

"Ah yes of course." Her lips curve into an apologetic smile. "Unfortunately, Headmaster Mustard is currently away for some private matters." She pauses seeing that Rose and the child slump in disappointment. She can't help but laugh. "But that doesn't mean that I don't approve."

Rose's expression brightens as he places a hand on Dande's shoulder.

"You hear that? Looks like you'll be sporting a school uniform in no time," he beams.

Opal quickly tuts simmering the grown man.

"Just cause I said I don't mind doesn't mean they're..." She pauses and stares intensely at Dande hoping to elicit a reaction yet they do not. She finds it was strange considering she was using a powerful pressure spell that would make even grown men cave. Something was _definitely_ not right. Her lips pinch into a line. "Eligible."

Rose tilts his head in total confusion and uncrosses his legs placing his hands on his knees.

"Eligible? Eligible how?" he questions his voice slightly irked. He laughs cynically. "I believe I signed all the proper documentation that _you_ requested; delivered at least five letters of recommendation— " As he continues his list, his voice peaks, practically swirling with hysteria and desperation. He snaps. "I even endorsed the child myself, leaving my duties of protecting the King to the likes of a second rate nobody. And you're saying they're not eligible? Pardon my rudeness, but you must be pulling my leg, Headmistress." 

Opal glares with impatience as she clears her throat. Rose then holds his tongue with a growl and reluctantly apologizes as if he were a child being disciplined for something he did not do. 

"That is not what I mean, Mr. Rose," she explains her voice stern. 

Opal couldn't help but feel accountable for handling the situation this way, but the way her body shivers at the sound of Dande's name made her wary. "What I mean is that I'm not quite sure if— " She hesitates her next words. She wasn't even sure herself as to why she couldn't accept Dande into the school. Maybe it was the inkling sensation that shook her very core that is foreboding this dread. The child appears normal enough, but she couldn't help but shake the notion that something will happen if they're within the school's walls. But she couldn't tell Rose that. He would never accept that answer. "If Headmaster Mustard will allow a student to have headgear." 

She holds her breath, bites the inside of her cheek, and curses silently at herself for a weak excuse. Rose was even less impressed.

"Surely you jest," his voice drowning with frustration.

"Do I look like the type of person that would?" Opal tries her best to hold her ground, taking her cane off her lap and slamming it into the carpeted flooring to appear more certain. 

"I mean I honestly doubt that Headmaster Mustard would be concerned with a minor issue such as a headpiece? They need it for some privacy issues. I'm sure you understand, right? Surely you could persuade him?"

Rose continues to beg and the more desperate he sounded the more guilty Opal felt. She looks back at Dande who returns the gaze with the dragonesque headpiece bearing it's deep onyx eyes into hers. It was hard to distinguish what kind of expression they were carrying as she begins to feel anxious. Were they sad that they could potentially not get into the school? Or were they happy? Did the child even want to go to school? She almost laughs to herself at the bitter irony. It felt as if they were using the pressure spell against her as she begins to doubt her judgment. She sighs in defeat knitting her eyebrows in exhaustion. As Rose continues his rant, she holds a hand up in the air silencing him immediately.

"Enough," Opal snaps with weariness. She closes her eyes in thought and what felt like forever in silence had passed, she speaks again. "I'll accept."

Rose's eyes go wide with delight, but before he celebrates the Headmistress speaks again. 

"On one condition."

The man then exhales slowly through his gritted teeth. "You can't be serious? After the hassle of getting here. Coaches aren't cheap anymore since people have started using the Corvaknight coaches. And I refuse to ride in those contraptions. Never could trust a Pokemon."

Opal stares quizically. "Is that so? Then why enroll the child in a Pokemon Summoning School?"

Rose grins coyly as if he was anticipating this question, cradling his chin between his index finger and thumb.

"To broaden their horizon I suppose. Don't worry, Headmistress. There is indeed a method behind my madness."

Rose's vague answer didn't help settle Opal's uneasiness as she watches the two share an exchange. It was almost endearing as Rose's pats the child's head. It reminds her of how Magnolia rewards her Boltunds after finding a rare artifact or when Kabu praises students after repeating a difficult technique he demonstrated. But at the same time, she couldn't help but feel deceived as if this was rehearsed and she played the fool.

With the rest of her dignity, she speaks again. 

"I see. Well, my request is minimal, so I doubt it would be a hindrance to this 'ultimate goal' you are wanting to obtain for the child." Her eyes scrutinize Rose, but he doesn't seem to notice. "All I ask is that we monitor the child's behavior. Not that hard of a request, is it? I just want to use my judgment if this headpiece is, more or less, needed for him to have a proper education." She pauses and without missing a beat she smiles deviously. "Surely you understand right? I'm sure _you_ could convince them to comply with an old woman's request."

Rose grunts with enthusiasm seeing that Opal had a bite behind that frail body of hers. He sighs in defeat, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine. I'll agree to your terms," he sighs defeatedly. He closes his eyes, leans back on the loveseat, and throws his head towards the ceiling. After a short moment, he reopens them and a triumphant smile peels on his face as green eyes clash into blue ones. "I see no harm in watching my pupil. Actually, I see this more as an opportunity to see their skills and to hopefully put them on an accelerated course, yes? And since we are in total agreement with their enrollment could we start as soon as possible. Say, uh, two days?"

"T-two days?" Opal chokes. "Mr. Rose I don't think that's enough—"

"Thank you, Headmistress. You will not be disappointed in my student," Rose interrupts purposely his voice booming.

He stands up quickly, places a bowler hat on his head, and motions Dande to follow, completely ignoring the protest Opal vocalizes. As the Headmistress stands and reaches out to stop him, Dande immediately intervenes with unimaginable speed grasping her hand into theirs. Their hand was firm enough to be threatening but careful to not harm her. Opal's eyes widen with shock.

"Where did he come from? I didn't even see them get off the couch," she thinks as her eyes trace from the loveseat to Dande. She swallows hard as Dande tenderly releases her hand and leaves her to stand by Rose's side. 

Rose stops in place and turns around to look at Opal with a most peculiar smile as if he had won a game she did not know she was playing. 

"Pardon me Headmistress, but my student and I have places to be. We'll be in touch."

A shiver runs down her spine as she watches the two people stand near the archway of the door. Their eyes shimmer darkly as if they were predators eyeing their next victim. They exit the room without any further words leaving her to a now colder room. The door slams fiercely causing her to jump as she buckles into her chair, cradling her face into a hand and taking a shaky breath. She is now entirely convinced that the child was using the pressure spell, and it was way more powerful than hers. 

"I hope...I made the right choice."

With a wave of her hand, the room dims and the curtains pull close leaving her in the darkness to her thoughts.

* * *

Beyond the trees next to the school stands a boy in the middle of an open area surrounded by battered training dummies. He stands hunched over as beads of sweat run down his mocha skin tracing over his eyelashes. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and takes labored breaths focusing his cerulean eyes on the dummies ahead of him. His black hair is tied is a sloppy low ponytail as he stands erect, spreading his feet shoulder-width apart and taking an offensive stance.

"One more time," he says breathlessly to no one in particular.

He begins the charge towards the dummy in front of him which bore the face of a drawing he proudly drew. His hand then made contact as he unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks. The dummy stands in place as it's many arms begin to rotate, swinging at the boy as if it was in combat with him. The boy dodges each arm reflexively and executes perfect retaliation as if he was just dancing around. Eventually, his hands meet the middle of the dummy and everything is still. He inhales deeply and yells with vigor startling nearby Pokemon in the trees as they scurry into flight. He then collapses onto his back with heavy breaths.

"Morning training finished," he grumbles out of breath.

He closes his eyes and inhales deeply in attempts to catch his breath. In the distance, he hears the sound of grass rustling and forces himself to sit up. He then notices Pokemon approaching him eagerly. It's large purple body was twice his size as it dripped what appeared to be green mucus from it's arms and chin. As it got closer, the boy realizes that it's expression is far from pleased.

"Raihan! What have I told you about training before school?!" the Pokemon barks.

Raihan pushes himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his clothes. He then smiles nonchalantly and places his hands behind his head. 

"Mornin' Goodra!" he says cheekily.

Goodra makes it to his feet and glares.

"Don't _'morning Goodra me'_ mister. You're going to be late and I do want to be held responsible for it," she hisses as she smacks her paw upon his head.

Raihan inhales sharply wincing in pain and rubbing the tender spot on the back of his head.

"Well you didn't have to hit me!" he growls haughtily.

Goodra's eyes squint as if she had used all her patience earlier in the morning. "Well, I wouldn't have to if you were at school already! Now go say bye to your brother and get going."

Raihan clicks his tongue in annoyance as he shuffles on the balls of his feet. He grumbles under his breath making sure that Goodra heard none of his quips but enough to know his frustration. He sighs.

"I'm pretty sure I know where he is anyways. He's going to pop out in any second now," he groans, placing his hands in his pocket.

"I'm sure you're right. He really doesn't like it when you leave, but I say good riddance. It's bad enough that I have to watch him when you're gone."

Hearing that makes Raihan smile deviously.

"So you're admitting I'm the favorite?"

Goodra huffs and crosses her arms. 

"You wish."

Some nearby bushes begin the rattle and their eyes look with anticipation. Raihan and Goodra then stare at each other with a nod and as he takes a defensive stance. From the bush, a blur of purple jumps out and pounces at Raihan with a battle cry as twigs and dirt cover their body. 

"I got you now Rai!" 

Raihan only smirks as he watches the boy get closer to him. He shifts his weight completely dodging the attack and scoops the boy in his arms tackling him to the ground. The younger boy grunts in pain as Raihan pins him.

"I don't know Hop. Looks like I got you...again."

Hop begins to flail his arms like a Magikarp out of water and whimpers.

"Let me go Rai!" he cries, attempting to wiggle out of the older boy's arms.

Raihan only laughs playfully in response. "Come on Hop! You know what to do! Tap out and I'll let you go!"

After moments of squirming and crying protest, Hop eventually taps Raihan's arm and the older boy releases his captive. With tears in his eyes, Hop tenderly touches sore arms as Raihan stands on his feet feeling completely energized.

"Oh don't look so glum Hop," Raihan says cheerily, patting the younger boy's head, "I'll admit you almost got me that time."

With a sniffle, Hop looks up. "Really?"

"Nah, I'm just messin' with ya," Raihan taunts.

Raihan chuckles at Hop's betrayed face as the younger boy jumps to his feet and unleashes a furry of small punches. Raihan blocks each one instinctively as Goodra approaches them both. 

"Well, that seems like enough excitement for today wouldn't you agree, boys?" she hums threateningly. She looks at both of them with a glare and the two immediately separate. "Now Hop, you know Raihan has to go to school it's time to say goodbye to your brother and no bellyaching. I am not in the mood for it today."

Seeing that he had no room for protest, Hop looks to his brother and frowns, slumping his shoulders. Raihan always felt bad for leaving Hop for school since he enjoys his company but he needed to no matter what. He drops to his knee and ruffles the younger boy's hair.

"Don't worry Hop," Raihan says in attempts to cheer him up, "I'll be back soon. You know this."

Hop pouts and holds back some tears. "I know, Rai! It's just...I want to go with you! You're just so cool and I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Raihan felt a twang of pride pull at his heartstrings as he attempts to hide a smile. The fact that Hop wanted to be like him always filled him with new determination to do his best. He laughs.

"Is that so? Well kiddo," Raihan starts as he stands to his feet, "you got a long way to go. Purifying corrupt Pokemon isn't easy, and there is no way in hell that you are even capable of doing that if you can't beat me."

Hop only stares in awe at his brother, fully understanding what he means by that. Raihan, on the other hand, grabs his bag and makes his way to school determined to have a rematch later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 officially up! Sorry, it took so long guys. I was struggling a bit with the beginning portion. Also, this chapter was actually meant to be way longer, but I had to condense it into different parts so that took some time. I also had to condense a bunch of other chapters as well. 
> 
> So if one hasn't noticed, we are now in the present time of the story. The main story takes place after the prologue. As to why Hop is Raihan's brother...we'll get to that in later chapters. Thank you again for your patience and for taking the time to read it. I look forward to the community response again!
> 
> Inspiration for Dande's Mask: https://www.etsy.com/listing/645451449/printable-dragon-mask-dragon-costume?ref=landingpage_similar_listing_top-2  
> Inspiration for Dande's Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/514536326153556853/


	3. Chapter 2

Raihan squeezes through some trees and enters the school grounds where he is greeted by massive branches entangled with each other. They wrap to form an arch that proudly presents a cottage-inspired building with evidence of a long, rich history as scalloped leaves block a majority of the sunlight above save for the streams that manage to trickle in. Enormous mushrooms gather at the moss-covered base of each bend glowing in shimmering bioluminescent blues and pinks while particles of light drift around. Students wearing various colored uniforms hustle to make it beyond the gates before the first bell tolls, Raihan being one of them. He slips past the iron bars theatrically and was met by the squeals of young girls waiting in anticipation.

  
"Look there he is!" a voice squeaks.

  
"Oh my gosh, he's so hot!" pipes another.

  
Boisterous squawks of additional females commenting on his attractiveness begin to inflate his ego as he throws his school bag over his shoulder. He winks at the crowd and they hush.

  
"Now, now my ladies. No one is as beautiful as you. And don't you forget that," he baits with a devilish grin.

  
The mob explodes with screams of ecstasy as a girl adorning a blue school uniform walks behind Raihan. She snatches him by his neck dragging him close to her chest as the taller boy laughs struggling little.

  
"What, jealous?" Raihan teases arrogance heavy on his tongue.

  
The girl only voices her disdain with a groan. 

  
"Come on Luvdisc, we're going to be late for class," she ridicules in annoyance.

  
Raihan wiggles himself out of the girl's captivation and grins from ear-to-ear.

  
"Come on Nessa, what's the harm in having a little fun beforehand? Besides, I have to keep my fans happy right?"

  
Artic eyes swim with disgust as Nessa stands in place crossing her arms across her chest defiantly. Her Prussian blue hair, that is always tied in a neat high ponytail, cascades behind to the small of her back and barely touches the waistband of her slacks.

  
"You're so full of yourself, it's gross," she seethes, rolling her eyes with exasperation.

  
"Aw come on. You love me," Raihan jeers as he continues to walk.

  
Nessa follows on his heels and ticks her tongue. 

  
"You're lucky I do."

  
As they continue to walk into the school building, another student approaches them practically beaming. His earthy green school uniform barely covers his stomach leaving only a sliver of cream-colored skin to show. Freckles are decorated on his face as baby green eyes peek through his strawberry red hair. He smiles at them.

  
"Hey guys," he greets, his voice soft.

  
"Hey Milo," the two respond in unison.

  
Milo inserts himself in the group nonchalantly and they continue their walk to class.

  
"Where the hell were you last night, Raihan?" Nessa snaps, pointing at him in accusation, "Milo and I were up all night studying for Professor Magnolia's history class and you never showed up."

  
Raihan raises his hands in defense and laughs apologetically. "Sorry I got a little caught up with something at home. You know how Hop gets if I don't hang out with him."

  
Milo sighs in defeat, dropping his shoulders. "No worries. I get it. But still, all this studying for Professor Magnolia's history pop quizzes; training for Professor Kabu's combat class, and reciting incantations for Professor Piers' class is way too much for someone like me."

  
Nessa and Raihan sound an agreement as they turn a corner. A bell rings and students scurry to their classrooms and the hallways are soon quieted.

  
"Man, I just wish we could graduate already so we could be put on the field," Raihan states enthusiastically frustrated, breaking the pleasant stillness in the hallway. He throws a fist into his hand. "Sucks that we have to go through all this schooling just to become Pokemon Shepherds. I want to purify Pokemon already and save the world."

  
Raihan didn't notice the other two stopping and exchanging a knowing smile at each other. Nessa and Milo both knew that becoming a Pokemon Shepherd excited everyone, but no one's enthusiasm compared to Raihan's passion. They both agreed that his dedication to becoming one seemed almost unhealthy, an obsession one would say. The way he diligently trained and practiced Professor's Kabu's techniques till his knuckles bled surely has them concerned, but he refuses to stop until he perfected it — or even better, improved it. 

  
As they approach the classroom door Milo speaks again.

  
"The feeling mutual Rai, but just because you're good at fighting doesn't mean we can be put on the field."

  
"I know, I know," Raihan bellyaches, throwing his head back into his hands, "Professor Magnolia has to okay us too. But hey it's not my fault her class is hard."

  
A smug hmph is heard behind them as Raihan and Nessa groan in unison and Milo gives an awkward expectant laugh.

  
"That's because you three are all idiots," a voice mocks behind them.

  
They all turn around to see a boy in a magenta school uniform staring at them with belittling lilac eyes. His offwhite hair tousled in an organized curly fashion as a permanent self-righteous smile hangs off his lips. He places a hand on his hips and points at them.

  
"Well look at what we have here. If it isn't the dumb Dugtrio squad, slow as usual."

  
Nessa growls lowly as Milo frowns not wanting things to escalate. He eyes the open classroom door then at Raihan, who has yet to react.

  
"What do you want Bede?" Raihan ultimately says in exasperation.

  
Bede only laughs while shaking his head. He then runs a hand through his hair and pushes it off his forehead which provokes Raihan even more.

  
"Nothing, in particular, just making my way to class. Even a simple Primeape like you could deduce that, but oh wait, I think you're too stupid to put even that together."

  
Raihan's blood begins to simmer as a vein bulges from his forehead.

  
"What did you say?" he snarls dangerously, his canines displaying prominently.

  
Milo makes a noise of uneasiness, sensing the bloodlust that radiates from both Nessa and Raihan. He ducks his head sheepishly and excuses himself, making his way to the classroom and completely leaving Bede to his fate. 

  
Bede, now realizing the situation he was in, begins to sweat nervously as Raihan and Nessa make their way towards him. They corner him against the wall as he holds his hands up defensively while avoiding eye contact. Bede feels his knees buckling below him as Raihan slams a fist above his head pinning the smaller boy below him. He feels a whimper rise to his throat.

  
"C-come Raihan it was a joke." His voice trembles as his eyes dart along the floor.

  
Raihan, who towers over Bede quite significantly, only glares. A triumphant hum escapes his throat as Nessa places her back against the wall, propping up a leg.

  
"Is that so, Bede? Guess I missed the joke," his says voice oozing with restrained irritation.

  
Raihan bangs his fist again eliciting a yelp from Bede who looks up at him withing quivering lips. Raihan, on the other hand, wears a composed expression, almost as if he was toying with him. He then smiles dastardly and Bede almost wets himself.

  
"Come on Raihan," Nessa coos with boredom, pushing herself off the wall, "this guy isn't even worth our time."

  
Raihan, partially ignoring Nessa's words, removes his hand above Bede's head and fakes out a punch causing the smaller boy to flinch. He laughs in satisfaction and begins to walk away with Nessa. 

  
Bede, on the other hand, begins to feel the adrenaline heat rush to his cheeks as words electrified his lips. 

  
"T-that's right Raihan. Be a good boy and run back to your Pokemon mommy," he snaps with adrenaline courage. 

  
Nessa frowns as she looks at Raihan's impassive face then at Bede. She shakes her head in pity and sighs wearily. 

  
"Shoulda just kept your mouth shut, Bede," Nessa warns.

  
Raihan thrusts his school bag into Nessa's arms who seemed less than thrilled to be taking it but did it regardless. Raihan then turns on his heel and stares daggers at Bede, his eyes dark and menacing as bloodlust emanates from him. Bede stiffens as sweat profusely drips from his forehead. He can't move and he realizes now that Raihan was approaching faster than ever. Raihan quickly snatches Bede's necktie before the small boy can run and hoists him in the air with a fist next to his face.

  
"Don't you ever talk about my ma' or Goodra from that filthy mouth of yours, got it?" he threatens with a growl, raising his fist higher.

  
Bede screams in anticipation as Raihan brings his fist down, but is intercepted by another person. A rough calloused hand twists Raihan's earning a painful yelp from the taller boy as he releases Bede who falls to his butt. With tears in his eyes, Bede scurries to his feet and runs into the class as Nessa watches him with revulsion. Nessa then looks at Raihan and the girl next to him as he tends his sore wrist.

  
"What the hell was that for Bea?" Raihan barks.

  
Bea tightens a knot at the end of her sand brown uniform and stares blankly at Raihan. Her silver-blue eyes, not even hinting remorse. She huffs.

  
"You expect me to just stand idle and watch you tyrannize another student? Grow up," she hisses with quiet anger. She brushes her shoulder against Raihan's arm purposely and continues to walk to the open classroom door. 

  
Raihan laughs cynically. "I wasn't going to hurt the guy. Just teaching him a lesson about manners and keeping people's families out of their mouths."

  
Nessa allows Bea to pass her but is surprised when the smaller girl stops in place. Bea then looks over over her shoulder with a sour scowl but with the still controlled anger. 

  
"Is that why you used a pressure spell against him?" Her voice was venomous with each word. She then turns back and before entering the classroom she speaks again. "Stop wasting everyone's time, Raihan, and get to class."

  
Raihan only frowns in annoyance as he walks up to Nessa who whistles teasingly. 

  
"Wow, you sure made our class rep pretty upset," Nessa says almost in amused deadpan.

  
Raihan huffs as he scratches the back of his head.

  
"Whatever. I don't get what her issue with me is anyways."

  
"Maybe it's because you're the best student in the entire school, but you're also kind of a prick," a voice chimes behind Raihan and Nessa.

  
Raihan yells in a panic nearly jumping out of his shoes as a girl in a mute brown uniforms peaks behind. Her pumpkin orange hair is tied in a side ponytail and burns brightly against her light skin. Emerald eyes shimmer vividly as she giggles in expectation, twirling her ponytail against her index finger. 

  
"Sonia!" Nessa beams with happiness, pulling the girl into a hug.

  
"Hey, Ness!" Her voice squishes at the embrace.

  
When Raihan's heartbeat slows his frown deepens.

  
"Arceus, you scared the shit outta me, Sonia."

  
Sonia's giggle becomes a laugh as she pulls away from Nessa her cheeks completely flushed.

  
"Good," she teases.

  
Nessa tilts her head in confusion after realizing Sonia's previous statement.

  
"Do you honestly think that Bea hates Raihan that much just because he's ranked number one in the school?" she questions as they walk to the door of the classroom.

  
They peak their heads into the room to see that that teacher has yet arrived. As they continue to examine, everyone slowly begins to take their seats as Milo gestures the open row of desks next to him. They turn back to the hallways as Sonia ducks her head. The other two follow suit.

  
"Well, I also heard it might be another thing," she whispers. Nessa and Raihan's eyes widen with curiosity as they draw in closer. Sonia grins. "This is supposed to be a secret, but I heard a rumor going around that they're going to ask her to stay after class to promote her to be the number one student in the school. So that means she has to fight Raihan in a one-on-one, and everyone knows how that's going to go."

  
Raihan smiles almost jokingly.

  
"Psh, like hell she can beat me," he barks humorously as he shoots up.

  
The two girls glare daggers, hushing him immediately and pulling him back into the circle.

  
"Keep it down," Nessa hisses. She turns her attention back at Sonia. "So is that why she seems so stiff today? I mean normally she'll let Raihan off with a warning but today..."  
  


They both turn their attention to Raihan who in response puffs his chest.

  
"Hey, if you have something to say, say it to my face." The two girls then look back at each other and share a conspiratorial smile. Raihan feels heat rise to his ears. "Look, I'm telling you. The girl has it out for me!"

  
"Is that so? Surely this does seem like quite the predicament," a voice rises from the background.

  
The three students jump in place and turn to see an elder man standing behind then. He wasn't dressed in the standard faculty staff uniform and trained eyes stared intensely at the students.

  
"Professor Kabu," the three squeaked in unison, standing completely erect. 

  
Kabu only nodded in acknowledgment and frowned.

  
"Normally, I would punish all three of you, but since today is a special occasion I shall overlook this transgression." He glides past them and within earshot gives a first and final warning. "Don't let it happen again."

  
The three students let air escape their lips from the tension as Sonia and Nessa return to their sharp, scornful gaze at Raihan. He smirks with an unapologetic laugh.

  
"Look its not my fault that everyone has it out for me at this school," he repeats snarkily. He brushes past both of them and walks towards Milo looking back at them. "Besides, I'm the one who's going to destroy all the dragons and bring peace to Galar. Can't help it if I make a few enemies along the way."

* * *

  
Raihan finds himself nearly asleep when the class bell rings, jolting him awake. Nessa and Sonia giggle as Milo passes him his books and points out a drool stain dripping from the corner of his lips. As he stuffs his bag, he glances over to Professor Kabu's desk and sees Bea standing stiffly next to him her eyes sterner than ever. Raihan laughs at the thought that she'll have deep wrinkles embedded with that eternal scowl on her face, but is caught off guard when he notices a small smile creep on her face. As if she sensed his eyes, she stares back at Raihan and frowns. Raihan only smirks coyly in response as he slings his bag over his shoulder and walks out the classroom doors. 

  
Sonia parts ways saying that she had the meet with Professor Magnolia for class-related reasons and vanishes within the hallways leaving Raihan, Nessa, and Milo.

  
"Man, I'm hungry," Raihan gripes as he holds his stomach.

  
Nessa and Milo exchange a look and laugh.

  
"Man, when aren't you hungry?" Nessa pipes as they turn the corner and head back towards the entrance of the school.

  
"Shut up! I'm a growing boy! I'm allowed to be hungry!"

  
As they engross within the conversation, they notice two students inside Professor Piers's classroom. Both students appear to be discussing something with the Professor himself.

  
One student was a small boy that seemed far too young to be in such a prestigious school, but the rumor was that he was the highest-ranking student when it came to intelligence testing. It also seemed that the Headmistress Opal had also taken a liking to him, somewhat of a grandson figurehead. His uniform was black with lavender accents splashed around as his blazer wore a tad bit large dragging around his wrists. A medical face mask covers the majority of his face as lilac eyes gaze sheepishly at the Professor. 

  
The other student was a bit older than the boy. Her name began with an M Raihan recalls and she bears an uncanny almost sibling resemblance to Professor Piers (although that too was a rumor). Twin high pigtails bounce off near the crown of her head as a buzzcut style hangs off her left bang. Her matching black uniform made it appear that they were doing occult shenanigans as her teal eyes trace over from the Professor over to Raihan. He flinches and dashes past the door.

  
"What was that all about?" Nessa asks as she keeps pace.

  
"I'm not sure, but I just got the chills when that girl looked at me," Raihan confesses as he rubs his arms.

  
"Who, Marnie?" Nessa questions as she looks back towards the classroom. "Yeah, she's a strange one alright. Sweet though. Very quiet."

  
"And did you see that other kid? Allister is his name, I think." Milo pipes in.

  
"Yeah, I did see him." Raihan's face scrunches in thought. "Weird that the school lets him take classes when he's sick. Figured they send him home."

  
Nessa's face becomes ominous as she grins devilishly. 

  
"Well, I heard that he eats the souls of corrupted Pokemon and harnesses their energy to become extremely powerful. That's why he has to wear that mask—to hide his large teeth."

  
She gestures a large chomping motion making Raihan laugh and Milo to cringe with slight fear.

  
"Well, I heard that Professor Piers and Marnie are related," Milo states in a whisper, "and get this. Apparently, they're part of some old cult that specializes in dark Pokemon magic and communicating with the in-between worlds." 

  
"Seriously!?" Nessa's eyes go wide. "You don't think they're trying to recrui—"

  
Raihan tunes out his friend's outbursts and looks back towards the door.

_  
Interesting. Two eccentrics in our school and I barely know of them. Oh well, they're no concern of mine._

  
He cries loudly without outstretched arms, surprising Milo and Nessa, and throws his arms around them. The two make a sound of objection as he grins.

  
"You know what? I'm tired of these weird rumors let's go eat!"

  
Milo laughs in reciprocation as Nessa shakes her head in defeat.

  
"Fine, but it's your treat."

* * *

Bea stands with a weak stance as sweat trickles down her face. Her breath labors as she tries her best to keep her hands by her head focusing her vision on the opponent ahead of her. She thought it was weird that the person she would be fighting today wouldn't be Raihan, but some new student that would be joining the school. What she didn't take account was that the student was _this_ good. 

_  
"But Professor," Bea interrupted with a concerned tone, "isn't it, I don't know, too soon for a new student to engage in a league fight?"_

_  
Kabu shuffled some paperwork on his desk and placed it inside a drawer. He then turned his eyes to Bea._

_  
"I hear your concern, but this was a challenge that was requested by an old colleague of mine. Besides, he requested you specifically."_

_  
Bea held back a grin as a twang of pride shot through her system._

_  
"R-really? I'm honored." She tried her best to suppress the excitement. Her eyes then gaze towards Raihan who smiled smugly at her as he tossed his bag over his shoulder. She clicked her tongue._

_  
'We'll see who'll be smiling later'_

_  
"Bea?" Kabu called out, snapping her out of her trance._

_  
"I'll do it." She whipped her head with a smile of confidence on her face. "I'll fight the new student."_

  
As she recollects herself, Bea meticulously observes her opponent as they stand across from her practically slumping with indifference. As if she wasn't worth their time. Her thoughts surge with frustration as she bares her teeth with seething tension. She still can not believe that she hasn't made contact with them while they managed to hit all of her vital points. She snarls impatiently.

_  
At this rate, I won't last very long. I have to go all out._

  
With the rest of her strength, she lunges forward with a ferocious yell and an open palm strike as her entire weight increased the momentum.

 _  
I was saving this trick for Raihan, but guess I have to use it now. This is it! There is no way they can escape th_ —

  
She freezes in shock as her opponent vanishes into thin air causing her to panic. A whimper shoots to her throat, but she refuses to let it escape.

_  
Where did they go?_

  
Her eyes dart frenziedly as she yields her stance, and in an instant, the wind was knocked out of her lungs. A back kick digs into her abdomen and she launches across the floor her back colliding with the wall behind her. She gasps for air as her head whiplashes from impact and glass needles stab into her spine. The taste of copper dips on her tongue and the aftershocks settle to the rest of her body, forcing her to collapse to the ground and instantly lose consciousness. 

  
On the other side of the floor, the other student does not stop their tracks as they approach her beaten body with light steps. It was if their fight was nothing but a warmup. They begin to tower over Bea getting ready for the final strike but was interrupted by Kabu coming in between the two of them.

  
"Enough!" he barks, holding the unconscious Bea tightly in one arm while extending his other towards the student. 

  
For a moment the student contemplated Kabu's words but then continued their windup. 

  
"ROSE!" 

  
In the background, Rose chuckles.

  
"Now, now Dande. You heard the Professor. You wouldn't want to end up on his bad side before you start class, now do you?" 

  
Dande relaxes his form and turns towards Rose.

  
"I suppose you're right." He then looks back and bows towards Kabu. "Thank you for the spar. I look forward to learning from you starting tomorrow."

  
Kabu, completely flabbergasted, couldn't even sound a response. It wasn't until he saw Dande walk towards Rose that he understood what had just happened. He quickly turns his attention back to Bea.

  
"Arcanine," he summons. 

  
In an instant, a flame orb floats around him and grows till it forms the silhouette of a large dog. The dog barks to attention and waits obediently wagging its tail in anticipation. Kabu carefully places Bea on Arcanine's back as the dog steadies itself.

  
"I want you to take Bea to the nurse's office immediately. And give this note to Melony. I'll have to explain all of this after."

  
Within a few minutes, Arcanine grunts in understanding and hastily departs leaving Kabu in the room with a cold front. He stares at Rose precariously as the other man grins cheekily.

  
"So, what do you think of my student?" Rose coos playfully.

  
Kabu growls. 

  
"What the hell was that, Rose? They nearly killed my student. If it wasn't for the magic fighting field and my interference, my student would be dead no thanks to that monster kid of yours."

  
Rose makes a face similar to that of a pout as if he wasn't sure why he was being scolded.

  
"Come now, calling my star pupil a monster? Harsh words don't you think?" Rose's eyes flutter coyly, but Kabu's impervious expression causes his inflation to fall. "Come off it, Kabu. Dande's just a regular kid with amazing talents. I just happened to stumble upon him and helped him harness those talents. Nothing else. Sure he's a little rough around the edges, but that's why you're here. To guide and nurture him."

  
Kabu bites a cynical laugh.

  
"You must be joking? That kid." He pauses as he knits his eyebrows in thought. He then looks back at Dande and chills race down his spine as the dragon headpiece stares ominously at him. He pulls in closer to Rose for a whisper. "That kid is way too dangerous. He could probably beat me in a match if I'm not careful."

  
Rose's grin widens. "You don't say?! My, my, singing such mighty praises from my oldest sparring partner. Sure puts a sweet taste in my mouth, if I do say so myself."

  
Kabu only frowns and is followed by a sigh as he scratches the back of his head.

  
"Well, of course, this student of yours is learning from you. I shouldn't expect anything less from the King of Galar's Head Knight."   
  


Rose's signature smile continues to hang on his face as if he knew this would be the result. He twirls his finger in the stray hair and leans backward.  
  


"Well, I appreciate the ego boost, but I'm sure you could do better," he states with slight sarcasm. Kabu's eyes flash warningly eliciting a chuckle from Rose knowing he struck a nerve. "Come now Dande. We must prepare you for tomorrow. Wouldn't want to bother your teacher anymore."

  
Dande begins to walk out towards the door with Rose following only to stop in their tracks. Rose hums in curiosity.

  
"Something the matter?"

  
The child turns and looks at the rows of empty seats save for one. There, a terrified Bede stares in a mixture of awe and dread as he notices their suspicious gaze. Rose, now understanding Dande's concern, begins to hatch a plan.

  
"Hey you, boy," Rose shouts across the room.

  
"W-who me?!" Bede only manages to squeak out. Kabu throws a warning glance as to not disturb his other student, but Rose offers a peaceful response as if to say that he had no ill intentions. He places his hands in his pockets and rocks on the balls of his feet, twirling his hands in grandeur circular motions "Well, I don't see anyone else in here that I could be talking to."

  
He sounds of amusement vibrates in his throat as Bede sheepishly dips his head in embarrassment.

  
"O-oh."

  
In that thin timeframe, Kabu thought he sensed something sinister emanate from Rose as the latter's charming expression coaxed the boy out of his shell and into the claws of an invisible cage.

  
"Do you mind if we speak for a moment? I get the feeling that you have some questions for me. If you'd do me the honors and accompanying me and my Dearest Dande for some tea I'm sure we could come to a wonderful partnership."

  
Bede searches over to a proper answer from Kabu, but the teacher remains silent. And with a shaky voice, he responds. 

  
"Of course, sir. It'll be my pleasure, sir."

* * *

Raihan waves Milo and Nessa goodbye as he enters the forest's entrance. He eventually makes it to the base of a large tree that is reminiscent of the school's landscape as wild Pokemon hide amongst it's branches. He routinely maneuvers his way through the thickening of the brush until he sees his stomping grounds and the entrance to his home. He knew that students like Bede thought it was strange that the _Great Raihan_ didn't live in a townhome like everyone else. Once the faculty found out that he lives in a forest, he didn't hear the end of it. Some teachers voiced their concerns, but Headmaster Mustard dismissed it saying something along the lines of "it's the way of the world. Who are we to judge the will of it?". And when Raihan was questioned, his responses were along the lines that his parents preferred the countryside to quell the rumors of him being a savage. Which then led up to another question:

Who were Raihan's parents?   
  
That was a bit harder for him to answer.   
  
He can't recall ever meeting his father, and the last memory he had of his mother was inside a castle. He can't even remember ever visiting a castle let alone live in one. He wasn't even entirely convinced that the woman that consumed his dreams was his mother. For as long as he could remember, it has always been him, Hop, and Goodra. Not that he ever complains about their company, but he couldn't shake that feeling of the yearning of a parent's embrace. 

Raihan sighs wearily yet eagerly as he's greeted by Goodra and Hop with enthusiastic grins. Hop instantly leaps to his side nearly knocking him off his feet as he tugged on his brother's arm.

"Whoa slow down their, Hop. Almost tore my arm right off," Raihan chuckles.

Hop's eyes go wide with anticipation. "I just couldn't help it Rai! I missed you so much! Besides, I wanna hear what you learned today in class!"  
  
"You _always_ want to know what I learned in class. Don't you, ya' know get bored? I for sure do when I go to class."  
  
"Nah! I wanna become a great Shephard like you one day, so I gotta get ahead."  
  
Raihan smiles and ruffles Hop's hair who voices a sound of embarrassment.   
  
"Yeah, you keep at it and _maybe_ you'll be good enough to even face me in a league challenge."  
  
"Think I could fight you one day?"  
  
Raihan smirks. "I said maybe."  
  
As Hop tries to throw playful punches at Raihan, Goodra steps in with a bowl of berries.  
  
"Alright boys, that's enough. It's time to eat."  
  
"Finally! Food!" Hop drools hungrily.

  
"Nah, I'm alright. Ate with Milo and Ness already," Raihan dismisses with a hand as he walks towards his room.

  
"Again? That's the third time this week Raihan. What my cooking not good for you anymore?" Goodra snaps a bit hurt.

  
"No, it's not that. Don't take it so personally," Raihan says with a laugh as he stops in his tracks. He whips his head around eagerly and smiles a toothy grin. "It's just if I want to protect all the dragons of Galar I have to be the very best. And that means eating before everyone else." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is definitely a story that is going to take some time. I write on it on and off and it's a lot bigger than I anticipated. I still want to write this story down but updates aren't going to be that often. I do appreciate everyone though and I'm thankful for the people who are following. Until next time then!


End file.
